Living with the Jacksons
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Annabeth's dad and Percy's mom planed that Annabeth will live with Percy and his family. After the Titan war but no kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!New story! You know the drill. Most of the time is Annabeth's POV. **

* * *

><p>It has been two months since the Titan war. I miss everybody at camp. I really miss Percy.<p>

I have been in a school for one month and a half. My school is called Sunny side high school. But no matter what, I still miss camp. I've tried to convince my dad on letting me go back to camp,but he won't let me.

Its weird. The only safe place on heaven and earth my dad won't let me go back. Something weird is going on with my dad.

* * *

><p>It is Saturday today. I walked down to the kitchen."Good morning, Annabeth."my dad said."Good morning. Is it still a no about going back to New York?"I saidasked. "Actually,Sally and I have been talking. You are going to go to New York and live with Percy and his family. You are going to leave in to days."my dad said."Thank you! Does Percy know?"I asked."No. And you wont tell him. It is going to be a suprise."he said."Ok."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I started packing. I'm going to live with Percy. My crush. My bestfriend.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_Im going to live with Percy. My crush. My bestfriend._

* * *

><p>I was done packing after 3 hours. All I packed were clothes, shoes, bathroom stuff,and pictures. I can't believe my dad said yes. Sally would say yes,she loves me like a daughter she never had.<p>

Two days later...

That morning I woke up at 12:00 am. I'm going to go on a plane for the first time.**(Just guessing. But I'm pretty surtin she never went on a plane.) **I had to get permission from Zeus first of course. But that is beside the point. The point is,I'm going to live with Percy freakin Jackson! I need to stop hanging out with Aphrodite children. On my way to New York!


	3. Chapter 3

Perivously

_Im going to New York_

* * *

><p>When I woke up<strong>(did I not menchin she went to sleep)<strong>,I was in New York. I got off the plane and got my bags. After I got my stuff I called Percy's mom."Hi! It's Annabeth. I just got of the plane. My dad told me to call you when I got off the plane."I said."Hi Annabeth! I will be there in ten minutes to pick you up."Sally said."Ok! See you soon."

Ten minutes later...

I was sitting on a bench outside the airport waiting for Percy's mom. All of a sudden, I saw Sally ."Annabeth! How are you,dear?"she asked."I'm good. How 'bout you?"I asked."I've been good. Let's get home. I'm sure you want to see Percy."she said."Ok. Let's go. Maybe I do want to see Percy,maybe I don't."I said with a smile.

We got to Sally's car, and got in.

Ten minutes later...

We were at their house.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We will go in and you will stay in the entery way. I will tell Percy to get the 'grocery'. Then, he will see you and everything will go from there."Sally said."Alrighty."I said.

Up the stairs they go! Line breaker! Dont question why they are using the stairs!

When we got to the door, we went inside. Sally went to find Percy and I stayed there."Percy,dear. Can you get the grocerys please."I heard Sally say."Yup."I heard Percy say. I started to here footsteps come closer and closer."ANNABETH!"Percy yelled. He ran toward me and hugged me."What are you doing here?"Percy yelled/asked. " Moved here. I'm living here. With you."I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeths POV

"That explains why my mom told me to clear some space in my closet and clean my room."Percy said."Seaweed brain."I mummbled."So where am I sleeping?"I asked."Their is an extra bed for you in Percy's room. Can you take her to your guys room Percy?"Sally asked."I already know where it is."I muttered."Sure."Percy said.

We walked to Percy's/our room."Well this is it."Percy said. The room had white walls and his bed had blue sheets and blankets. There was lots of picture of camp.

Percy and I were watching movies and talking. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Percy and I raced to the door. Like always, I won. I opened the door to find Thalia."I heard Annabeth was going to be here. I was excused from the hunters."she said."So you didn't come here for me!"Percy said dramatically. He put his hand over his heart."I came to see both of you guys,kelp head. Mostly Annabeth,but still."Thalia said. I rolled my eyes._ I get to deal with these two fighting. Yay._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have decided that I will do all of the choices. Btw, I am not going to describe them doing the nasty. So ya! Reveiw and favorite. No hate please!**

**Disclaimer:I'm not a man.**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is lame. I just have a lot to right about.**

**P.S.S. Last part based on the song Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

Today was the first day of high school. Best part is getting seaweedbrain up. Yay.

Thalia left yesterday. Which is even better,right.

Anyway, back to reality. Waking up Percy was a pain,breakfast was amazing,and now im with Percy at school. We went to get our schedule.

Annabeth's schedule

_Homeroom-Blofis_

_Greek-Brunner_

_Math-Dwello_

_Lunch!_

_History-Fischer_

_Architecture-Graceffa_

_Track-Coach Dells_

_Release!_

Percy's schedule

_Homeroom-Blofis_

_Greek-Brunner_

_Math-Dwello_

_Lunch!_

_History-Fischer_

_Bio-Wills_

Swimming-Waters**(Guess who that is)**

_Release!_

* * *

><p>''Looks like we have lots of classes together and there is a new swimming coach.''Percy said. I rolled my eyes.<p>

''Well,I guess thats okay.''I said.''I mean I have to be stuck with you, but hey, at least I will be able to learn.''I teased. Percy pouted. A girl with brown hair and faded pink eyes came over to us.''Hi Percy. And you must be his girlfriend.''she said. Percy and I blushed.''No. This is my best friend Annabeth.''Percy said.''Oh, hi Annabeth. I was hoping you were his name is Nella. I'm Percy's only friend in Goode. It's really weird because he is the captain of the swimming team and has a fan club.''she said.''Anyways,I'm having a boy girl sleepover and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?''she asked.'' I would love to come,but I don't know if Seaweedbrain wants to.'' I said.''I'll come.''Percy said.

Time skip to Greek class!

Percy and I walked in to class to see somebody similar.''What are you doing here,Chiron?''I asked in a low voice so nobody could hear.'' To watch over you two.''Chiron said. We laughed.''Go take a seat,please.''Chiron said.

Time skip to swimming

Percy's POV

I walked into swimming to see someone very similar.''Dad?!''I said.''Percy.I'm .''Poseidon said.''Ok.''I said. This school year is going to be weird.

Time skip to the party!

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked into Nella's house. She had a huge house. It had beautiful _Architecture._''Hi guys! We were just about to play truth or dare!''Nella said. We fallowed Nella to the truth or dare.

When we got to where truth or dare was, there were 3 people. A girl with brown hair who I thinks name is Piper, a boy with blond hair who looked like Thalia, I think his name is Jason.A boy who had black hair who I thinks name is Leo.

''Rules are that if you don't want to do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing. I'll start! Annabeth truth or dare?''Nella asked.

''Truth.'' I said

''Do you have a crush right now?''

''Yes.''

''Percy, Truth or dare?''I asked.

''Dare.''he said.

''French Kiss a member of the opposite sex of your choice.''I said.

He got up and walked towards me. _Crap_. I thought. Before I know it, his lips were on mine.

''Aww!''Piper said. Leo whispered something in her ear that made her elbow him in the ribs.

''Leo,truth or dare?''Percy asked.

''Dare.'' Leo said

''Have a random member of the opposite sex give you the biggest wedgie he/she can in the front, until it rips.''

Leo paled. He took off his jacket.

''Annabeth,truth or dare?''Leo asked.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to spend the night in a room with Percy with both of you no clothes on and the door locked.''he said with a grin.

I didn't want to take off my shirt so I guess I'm doing it. What could go wrong?

''Okay.''I said.

Time skip to when they go to sleep

I took off all my clothes but kept my bra and underwear. Percy came out of the bathroom with just his underwear on. He looked so sexy with no shirt on. Bad Annabeth, do not think that.''This is really awkward.'' Percy said getting on the bed.''You think. Your my best friend.''i said. Percy put his head close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. I bit my lip.''Really. We are still friends after that dare you dared me?''Percy whispered.''Maybe.''I whispered. He crashed his lips on my lips. I don't know if it was hormones or what,because I didn't stop him. I just kept kissing him. The rest of the night was pretty blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys. I did it. The whole camp will come soon. Don't worry. I am going to try and make all of you happy. Byyyyeee!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful Demigods! I hope you guys like this chapter! Review! No hate please.**

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke on somebody's chest. I looked to see who it was. It was Percy._ What happen last night?_I thought._Did we have-. _My thoughts were interrupted by Percy.''Good morning.''he said. He went to get up when he noticed that he was naked. I looked away.''Did we do it last night?''he asked.''I think we did have sex.''I said.''Oh my gods.'' he whispered. I felt tears fighting to good down. The tears won and streamed down my face. Percy noticed me crying and went towards me.**(BTW They both got dressed.)** ''Don't cry. It's going to be okay.''he whispered.''What if I'm pregnant? What would my siblings think of me?''I whispered.''If your pregnant,I'll stick by you. I don't care what your siblings think. Your still my best friend,Annabeth. Everything is going to be okay.''he whispered soothingly.''Let's go down to everybody.''I said.

We walked downstairs to the others.''Good morning.''I said.''Have you been crying,Annabeth?''Nella asked.''Ya. But I'm okay.''I answered.''Alright. Lets have breakfast.''she said still with concern in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later.<p>

Annabeth's POV

It's been two weeks since the sleepover. I've had morning sickness all the time. I don't know why thy just call it all day sickness. I still haven't gotten up the nerves to get a pregnancy test our go to the doctors. Today I got the nerves to get a pregnancy test. I bought it and used it. It had two lines on it. I started to cry. I was still at the store, so I left as soon as I could. I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell my dad? What if he tells me to come home? He wouldn't,right?

When I got back to the house, I found Percy on the couch, in the living room,sleeping. I pushed Percy off the couch.''Huh. Oh hi Annabeth. What's up?''he asked. All I did was giving the pregnancy test. He looked confused at first, than figured it out.''Y-your pregnant?''he asked. I nodded.''I'm so sorry*sobs*. It's*sobs*all my *sobs* fault.''I said. He wrapped his arms around me.''No it's not. Remember what I said. 'If your pregnant, I'll stick by you. Your still my best friend, Annabeth.' I will never leave you,I promise.'' He said.''I should go schedule an appointment.'' I said.''Can I come to your appointment?''Percy asked. I smiled.''Of course.''I said.

* * *

><p>Day of the appointment.<p>

Annabeth's POV

We went to the pregnancy clinic for the appointment.'' .'' the nurse said. Percy and I got up and fallowed the nurse.

We got to the room and the nurse asked some questions.''How old are you,dear?''she asked.''16.''I said.''How many weeks are you?''she asked.''I think I'm 6 weeks.''I said. She asked some other questions.''Let get started on this ultra sound.''she said. When we found the heartbeat, there was two.''Sounds like your having twins,sweetheart.''the nurse said. We found the baby/babies.''Congratulations, you guys are going to have twins.''the nurse said.''Oh my gods.''I whispered.''That's our babies.''Percy whispered back.

* * *

><p>Arriving at home<p>

Annabeth's POV

When we got back inside the house, most of our camp friends were there. I was happy I wasn't showing to much because we haven't told anyone depending that we just found out a few days ago that we were pregnant.''Not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?'' Percy asked.''Chiron wants us to go to high school,but I don't know why Thalia is here.''Travis said.''Artemis wants me to get a high school experience.''Thalia said.''Where are you guys living?'' I asked.''The gods got us a place.''Thalia said.''Wow.'' I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

"Where were you guys anyways?" Thalia asked. I looked at Percy. He shook his head no."Nowhere. I'll be right back."I said. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. When I was done, I heard a knock on the door."Who is it?"I asked."It's Thalia and Katie. We are coing in."Thalia said. They opened the door."Are you sick?"Thalia asked. I shook my head no. I took out the picture from the ultra sound."That's baby a and baby b. I'm six weeks pregnant,but I just found out a few days ago. Percy is the father."I said. Katie and Thalia looked surprised."Wow. Your having twins with Percy."Katie said."We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Katie,Thalia,and I went back downstairs."What took you guys so long?"Conner asked."We were talking about girl stuff."Katie said.'I told them.'I mouthed to Percy.'Ok.'he mouthed back.''Percy,can I talk to you in private?''I asked.''Sure.''he awnsered.

We walked up to our bedroom.''What's up?''he asked.''When are we going to tell everybody else?''I asked.''We will tell my mom and Paul tonight. Then we will your tell family.''he said.''Thats pretty smart for a seaweed brain.''I said. Percy looked offended and I just laughed.''Let's go back down stairs. I'm sure they're tired of waiting.''I said.''Kay.''

Five hours later when Sally and Paul come home...

When Sally and Paul came home,it was time to tell them.

''Are you ready to tell them?''Percy whispered/asked me.

''I don't know. I guess.''I whispered back.

''Let's go tell them.''he whispered.

''Mom,Paul can we talk to you?''Percy asked.

''What's wrong,sweetheart?''Sally asked.

''I'm pregnant with Percy's kids.''I said nervously.

''What do you mean 'kids'.''She asked. I gave the picture from the ultra sound.

''Oh my gods. I'm going to be a grandma of twins.''Sally said.

''Your not mad?''Percy asked.

''Alittle. But I know you two will be prefect parents.''She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I am slow on posting chapters. I promise i'll get better during the summer. Pick one name from each section please.<strong>

**Girl names:**

**Antheia**

**Olmpia**

**Sophia**

**Sara**

**Melody**

**Lexy**

**Boy names:**

**Cosmo**

**Alec**

**Alex**

**Andrew**

**Colin**

**Jaxson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The votes for names end tomarrow. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Today, we had to go to school,again. I barley have a bump,which is good so I don't have to go shopping for clothes yet. Sally and I were talking in the kitchen. "Can you go wake up Percy?"Sally asked."Sure."I answered. I walked to the room and went in. I went over to his bed and whispered,"Percy,wake up." There was no movement from under the blankets. I shook the blankets and saw pillows."Sally!"I yelled. I heard running."What?"Sally asked."He is gone."I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry it's short! Byyyyyeeeeee!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my beautiful Demi-gods! I'm updating! Anyways... I know you guys might hate me because I had Percy get kidnapped,but it was for the best. He had to get kidnapped,okay? Okay! Now that we got that done with,lets do the disclaimer. I got someone very special for it! **

**Disclaimer: Nico: Where am I?**

**Me: You are going to do the disclaimer for me because I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Nico: Wisdomforadaughter doesn't own us!**

**Me: Thank you! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV. Five months later. After Piper,Jason,and Leo's quest...<p>

''Percy is in a Roman camp.''Jason said. I felt a tear go down my cheek.''Are you okay?''Piper whispered/asked."Styx. Stupid hormones. Sorry."I said. I walked to the beach.

I am huge. I am six months and one week. I had to ask the Aphrodite cabin for a dress because Chiron said it was to risky to go out of camp without someone. I learned my children are going to mixed bloods. I'm having one girl one boy. Alec(boy) and Sara(girl).''Annabeth,we are going to build a ship so we can get him. Don't worry.''Piper said.''What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember his children?''I asked feeling like I'm going to cry.''Jason remembered. Don't worry. He will.''Piper said.

* * *

><p>1 week later...<p>

The ship was finally done. We were on our way to the Roman camp. ''Jason said we are almost to the Roman camp. Don't worry.''Piper said.''Okay.''I said. Then I saw it. _The Roman camp._ I thought. It was beautiful. The architecture was beautiful. Then I saw black hair and sea green eyes._ Percy._ I thought.

We got off the ship and walked towards the camp.**(Image the the stuff before the Percabeth Reunion in The Mark of Athena.) ** I started walking towards Percy.''Annabeth?''Percy said.''Seaweed brain,do you remember me?''I asked.''How could I forget you?''He said. I hugged him and started to cry.''How many months are you?''He asked.''Six months and two weeks.''I answered.''Are we going back to Camp Half-Blood?''He asked.''I kind of have to and I'm not leaving with out you.''I said.''Then it's clear,we can have Percy and the Romans can have Jason.''Leo said.''We all agree with that so yes. You may have Percy as long as we can have Jason.''Rayna said.''Okay.''I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! If you can't tell,I'm not a Jason and Piper shipper. So ya! Byyyyeeeee!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I have a good purpose, I've been busy. So yeah... Hope you guys like it! **

**P.S. Check out my new story called For the Love of a Daughter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When we got backed to camp,Percy and I Iris messaged his mom.

Percy made a rainbow and got a drachmas.''_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson, Manhattan,New York.''_He said and Sally showed up.''Mom.''Percy said.''Percy. Where have you been?''Sally asked.''I was at a Roman camp. I can explain if you come pick us. Chiron said it was okay.''Percy said.''Okay. I'll be there soon.'' she said and swiped her hand through the mist.''When we are waiting,lets chat.''Percy said.

We chatted for a little untill a question came up.''What are we?''Percy asked.''What do you want to be?''I asked.''I,personally,want to be more than friend. Do you feel the same?''He asked.''I do. I want to be more than friends. To be honest,I've had a crush on you since we were 12. I fell hard for you during the war.''I said.''Annabeth Chase,do you take the honor of being my girlfriend?''Percy said.''I thought you'd never ask.''I said and kissed him on the lips.''We should start heading towards Thalia's Tree.''I said. ''Okay.''Percy said. Hand in hand,we walked to Thalia's Tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Happy Father's day! Byyyyeee!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Me here! Anyways, I am trying to get as much chapters of fanfiction that I can before I go out of the country. But I'm very busy. So I'll try. Reveiw please!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When Percy's mom picked us up, we got in the car and went straight home."Wait a second, are you guys together?"Sally asked."Maybe."Percy said stubbornly."Your as stubborn as always. Yes we are together."I said."Finally."Sally said.

When we got home,Sally said she was going to go make dinner."Can I help with dinner?"I asked."No. You guys just got back and your 6 months with twins. Go rest."She said."But-"I started" rest."she said."Fine."I mummbled. I went to Percy and I's room.

When I got to the room, I saw Percy napping. I went up to his bed and started shaking him."Wake up,Lazy."I said. Nothing happened."Percy,wake up!" I yelled in his ear. Again,nothing happened. I thought for a second then thought of something. I kissed him lightly. All of a sudden, he woke up. I smirked."So that's how I need to wake you up everyday."I said."That would be better than yelling in my ear."he said. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek."Seaweed Brain."I said."Correction, I'm your seaweed brain."he said."Yes,you are my seaweed brain."I said."Percy, Annabeth,dinner is ready."Sally yelled. We walked down to go eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Review please! Byyyyeee!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter! Review!**

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

Annabeth's POV

I was finally almost to the end of my pregnancy. Chiron said that I should be on bed rest till the end of my pregnancy. Now I'm in the hospital.

1 day before,

I was on the couch designing blueprints for Olympus until I got hungry. I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself food. When I got out food, I felt water dripping from my pants. I felt pains in my stomach."Crap."I gasped. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Percy."Hello?"Percy said."Percy,my water broke. I'm in labor."I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry the chapter was short. Hope you guys like it !<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no see! Here is the story! Sorry if you guys are mad at me.**

**P.S Go check out Hazel28andGus14! They have an awesome story!**

**This chapter is kind of based on Small Bump by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Its been a day since Annabeth's water broke. It's about 12 in the after noon and the doctors haven't said one thing about Annabeth or the babies. I'm so worried something's wrong.

30 minutes later

Doctors and nurses rush in and out of Annabeth's room. I just wish I could see her and the babies.

30 minutes later

A nurse comes out of Annabeth's room and towards me."You can see her now." she said. Instead answering, I ran into her room. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry. I walked towards her."Annabeth."I said."Percy. They won't let me see my babies. They won't say anything about them."Annabeth said with her voice cracking at every word. I pulled her into a hug."Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise."I whispered to her.

10 minutes later

Two nurses came in with little bundles in their arms. They walked towards us and put the bundles in Annabeth's arms. I heard Annabeth gasp."We'll let you guys be."one of the nurses said and they left."Would you like to hold one?"Annabeth asked me. All I did was nodded. She handed me the little boy."What are we going to name them?"I asked her."The boy is Alec and the girl is Sara."she said. All of a sudden a flash appeared in front of us and our godly parents appeared.

"Hello Annabeth."Athena said. "Hello mother." Annabeth said back. "Hello Percy."my father said. " Hey dad."I said back." We have something very important to tell you two,so listen closely. Your child are quarter gods, so they have a stronger scent. There is a way to make their scent less, but there is a side effect. If we do have Hecate to do the spell, you can't go to camp, tell your children about us, and have them find out about you two. Will you agree to that?" Athena asked/said. Annabeth and I thought about it for a couple minutes and nodded."Good. Now we must be leaving."Athena said and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Byyyeee<strong>


	14. Not an Update

**Hey guys! This is not a update. I have a lot of writers block with this story. So in the reviews, give me suggestions of were I should take this fanfic. Love ya guys! Byyee!**


	15. The end

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been thinking of remaking this but on wattpad for so long and I have come to a conclusion. I am remaking this on Wattpad. My username is Wisegirl060. I will publish it as soon as possible! Sorry guys! **


End file.
